Exaltation
by poupeechampdebataille
Summary: La honte nous fait grandir. Imaginez vos personnages préférés dans des situations embarrassantes. A travers ta sexualité je te dirai qui tu es. Yaoi, Yuri, Het
1. Cry me a river

**Pairing** : Terra/Aqua

**Kink** : Femme fontaine.

**Disclaimers** : Kingdom Hearts ne m'appartient pas. C'est une propriété de Square-Enix.

Aqua gémit de plus belle quand les doigts de Terra redessinèrent le contour de sa généreuse poitrine. Le jeune homme au-dessus d'elle n'était pas supposé la dévorer des yeux, ni sculpter ses hanches voluptueuses. Encore moins presser sensuellement un de ses seins. Il était vrai que pour une guerrière confirmée sa peau conservait une douceur incroyable, ainsi qu'une nitescence dont seules les princesses pouvaient se vanter d'avoir. Ses lèvres pulpeuses, légèrement orangées si on y prêtait attention, s'ouvrirent au contact électrique d'une langue contre l'un de ses tétons.

« - Terra … Nous devons être en forme pour l'examen ... » Au lieu d'écouter la voix de la raison, son meilleur ami tordit le petit bouton rougeoyant avec un petit sourire coquin. Il n'était décidément pas d'avis de cesser leur petit jeu, tant qu'ils n'étaient pas allés jusqu'au bout.

Cette délicieuse torture lui arracha un gémissement qu'elle ne put réprimer plus longtemps. Voyant qu'Aqua ne lui opposait aucune résistance, le beau porteur de la Keyblade la récompensa de sa compréhension par un baiser chaste sur les lèvres. L'acte en lui même ne la dérangea point. Ce furent les arrière-pensées de Terra qui la perturbaient légèrement. Tremblante, elle attendit avec une certaine appréhension la réponse de son compagnon.

« - Nous le serons. Promis. » Comme il tenait toujours ses promesses, Aqua poussa un soupir de soulagement. Par la suite elle lui offrit un sourire pleinement satisfait, plus détendue, même si son corps trémulait en-dessous de celui de son aîné. L'ayant remarqué, son amant stoppa ses caresses pour ne pas la mettre plus mal à l'aise qu'elle ne l'était déjà.

« - Mais … j'aimerais juste … revoir ce que tu sais. » Demanda Terra, dont les yeux bleus brillèrent de luxure et de curiosité.

Le sourire d'Aqua, hélas, ne perdura pas quand le beau chevalier sous-entendit son petit secret. Serrant les draps dans sa senestre en réalisant les véritables intentions de son camarade, Aqua préféra l'éviter du regard. Au grand dam de Terra qui retroussa nerveusement ses lippes.

« - La dernière fois je t'avais dis que je ne le referai plus. Pourquoi veux-tu que je … ha ... » Elle ne put finir sa phrase quand soudain, les lèvres de Terra prirent d'assaut les siennes. Une part d'elle-même luttait, refusait de le laisser agir à sa guise tandis que l'autre partie d'Aqua, moins sage, se laissait volontairement posséder par le coruscant paladin. Impuissante, et surtout honteuse de s'être offerte comme une catin, la maîtresse de l'eau attendit que sa bouche cesse de clamer ses babines violentées.

Il marquait son territoire en l'embrassant avec autant de passion, fermement décidé à ne laisser aucun autre homme se l'octroyer. Ventus, elle et lui formèrent un trio inséparable, personne d'autre ne pouvait s'immiscer entre eux. Terra espérait que sa nymphe le voit ainsi.

Le souhait d'Aqua fut exaucé plus tôt que prévu. Pourquoi Terra semblait si impatient de revoir cet immonde spectacle ? Elle l'ignorait. Contemplant le torse massif se soulever à mesure que son désir grandissait, les yeux d'Aqua scintillèrent lorsque son vieil ami reprit la parole.

« - Me fais-tu confiance ? » Quelle question ! Bien sûr que oui ! Lui et Ventus étaient ses amis les plus fidèles, ceux en qui elle avait foi. Douter d'eux ne lui avait jamais traversé l'esprit, sauf quand plus tard, sous les ordres d'Eraqus, elle serait obligée de réparer les torts causés par Terra. Mais les sentiments aveuglaient parfois la raison et sachant cela, Aqua restait toujours sur ses gardes. Il fallait garder le contrôle de la situation et pour une raison qui lui échappait, elle en aurait bien besoin à l'avenir.

« - Oui, Terra. Ne vaudrait-il mieux pas que ... » Avant de pouvoir finir sa phrase, son ami la débarrassa des draps gênants. Heureusement que la honte ne tue pas, sinon Aqua serait mille pieds sous-terre. A partir de cet instant, elle n'eut que pour seul vêtement les rubans autour de ses bras. Rien d'autre n'enveloppait sa chair immaculée, ne l'abritait de son regard chargé de luxure. Et à sa plus grande honte, comme si elle n'était pas assez mal à l'aise, sa cyprine coulait à flot.

Une large flaque s'était formée, mouillant ainsi le matelas de la plus obscène façon. Prise sur le fait, Aqua eut les yeux humides maintenant que son secret fut dévoilé. Sa première réaction fut de serrer ses jambes, puis de recouvrir sa féminité avec ses minimes. Terra la trouverait ridicule, voire stupide, mais il y avait des choses auxquelles elle n'était habituée. Au lieu de se moquer d'elle ou d'avoir une expression de dégoût, Terra n'éprouva aucune répugnance à écarter les cuisses pâles d'Aqua, bien que celle-ci s'y opposa farouchement car ...

... Son secret était d'être une femme fontaine.

Il se souvenait de ce jour comme si c'était hier, quand elle s'était éhontément masturbée dans sa chambre en criant son prénom. Comment oublier avec quelle force la si magnanime Aqua avait joui ce jour-là ! Depuis, il développa une fascination morbide pour cette fille qui, derrière des airs réservés, pouvait se fondre dans la volupté. Inutile de mentionner qu'il s'était adonné au plaisir solitaire pendant qu'il l'épiait, caché derrière la porte.

Ne pouvant garder ce secret pour lui seul, il le lui confia quand ils furent de nouveau seuls. Savoir qu'une si belle amitié éclate après une telle débauche l'eut mortifiée. Cependant, et ce contre toute attente, la découvrir ainsi renforça leur lien. Terra émit le souhait de revoir cela et après moult hésitations, Aqua succomba. En échange elle devait caresser son vit-dressé, en sachant combien un homme pouvait être dur en pensant à elle. Il n'y eut pas un seul mur contre lequel Terra ne s'était pas adossé, laissant la belle le masturber ou lui faire une belle fellation si le besoin se faisait sentir.

« - Non ! Arrête Terra ! C'est … gênant ! » Il n'eut que faire de ses faibles cris, ou des petites mains cherchant à chasser les siennes, plus grosses et tellement puissantes. Vu leur taille, il ne fut guère étonnant de le voir déambuler avec une énorme Keyblade. Terra suréleva les hanches de la sybarite Aqua, de sorte à ce que le sexe humide et son visage se retrouvent nez à nez. Il eut une vue imprenable sur les fines gouttelettes, lesquelles dévalaient le long de ses grandes et petites lèvres. Sans perdre une minute de plus, il finit donc par lécher avec avidité son sexe, n'ayant cure de ses protestations. Enfin en apparence, mais il lui donnerait beaucoup de plaisir en contrepartie.

Terra était tout dur, surtout en bas, mais pour ce soir il ne la laisserait pas caresser son pénis gorgé de sang.

« - Oh ! Je t'en prie ... » Cria-t-elle, partagée entre un certain dégoût d'elle même et le plaisir de se faire lécher par Terra. Sans le savoir Aqua s'ouvrit un peu plus, invitant son amant à savourer son jus. Poussé par un désir contenu depuis des lustres il suçota son clitoris, inhalant par le nez son odeur intime. Jamais auparavant il ne crut faire cela, mais la tentation ne put être maîtrisée par sa lumière, si faible quand il s'agissait de lutter contre ses désirs ardents. S'arquant lorsque son bien-aimé osa s'abreuver de ce dont elle avait le plus honte, Aqua crut mourir quand des sensations réfrénées jusqu'alors parcoururent son corps.

Elle eut beau agiter ses pieds, ou le supplier de s'en aller, mais Terra n'en fit qu'à sa tête. Sa bouche dévorait sa fleur comme si aucune nourriture terrestre ne saurait l'amener à la satiété. Pendant ce temps, deux de ses doigts remontèrent le long de sa jambe pour appuyer son petit bouton.

« - çà .. vient ! Tu ne dois pas … poursuivre ce que tu fais ! Oh Terra ! » Seul son nom traversa la fine paroi de ses lèvres tout le long de cette étrange union. Aqua ondulait du bassin, se pressait les seins alors qu'auparavant elle s'était farouchement rebellée. Encouragé par son enthousiasme le beau brun roula son clitoris entre ses doigts, faisant vaciller sa langue sur ses lèvres intimes, avant de la glisser en Aqua après une seconde d'hésitation. La frénésie de son désir alla de pair avec des gestes empreints de luxure. Il dardait impunément les fins tissus de son hymen, la préservant de toute défloraison. Voulait-il connaître le goût de sa virginité avant de la déflorer ? Incapable de rassembler ses pensées, il se laissa emporter par une fièvre qu'on nommera luxure.

Là, Aqua fut littéralement avalée par un plaisir encore jamais atteint. Ses yeux bleus s'écarquillèrent, les muscles de son corps se contractèrent comme pour contenir un puissant orgasme. Muette, Aqua s'offrit complètement au palladium qui rêvait d'avaler son éjaculation.

Après avoir été fougueusement pénétrée durant plusieurs minutes, elle céda enfin. Son buste se redressa brusquement quand un jet de cyprine atterrit dans la bouche de Terra. Vicieusement, il ouvrit ses lèvres bien grand pour ne pas perdre une seule goutte de son précieux jus. Rien d'autre n'aurait pu le rendre aussi heureux. Enfin, elle s'abandonnait à lui ! Cet orgasme dura une minute avant qu' Aqua ne s'effondre de nouveau sur le lit.

Bien qu'épuisée, son corps tremblota encore sous le choc. Néanmoins, elle ne put le regarder en face depuis que son visage ruisselait de son éjaculation. Si Eraqus les voyait que dirait-il d'eux ? Jamais ils ne les auraient autorisé à passer l'examen ! Quand la belle crut enfin se reposer, Terra en décida autrement.

D'un mouvement brusque, il s'assit sur ses fesses avant de ramener Aqua contre son torse puissant, les yeux teintés de luxure. Pendant un instant elle fut prise de panique, croyant que son regard était pavé de mauvaises intentions. Cette lueur ... Annonçait-elle que les ténèbres s'étaient emparées de lui ? Étant trop faible pour se défendre, Aqua ne s'opposa pas à ce qu'il la doigte. Chaque poussée en elle la fit éjaculer, l'affaiblissant encore et encore.

« - Terra … Oh ... » Enfouissant sa tête contre son torse, elle n'admit pas ô combien elle appréciait que son amant la remplisse ainsi, malgré leur impressionnante largeur. Terra, quant à lui, cherchait à lui donner beaucoup de plaisir sans déchirer son hymen. Rougissante, elle s'accrochait désespérément à lui tout en roulant du bassin, priant pour que cette délicieuse torture ne s'arrête jamais.

Heureusement que les bonnes fées existent, autrement Aqua serait morte ce soir là. Après de longues minutes de pur plaisir son corps fut pris de brefs soubresauts avant de se raidir. Foudroyée par la jouissance, elle hurla son orgasme contre Terra. Un puissant jet de cyprine marqua la dernière nuit qu'ils passèrent ensemble. Toute éreintée, la demoiselle aux cheveux bleus soupira quand elle vit que les yeux de Terra étaient redevenus comme avant. Enfin, cela n'avait été qu'une impression car la lumière en lui ne s'en était jamais allée. Elle reposa une main sur son torse, fière de lui.

« - J'espère que cela t'a donné beaucoup de courage pour demain. » Murmura-t-elle si bas que Terra faillit ne pas l'entendre. Son instinct protecteur refit surface quand il la vit aussi exténuée. S'allongeant avec elle, il prit soin de la garder au chaud pour qu'elle n'attrape pas un vilain rhume.

« - Plus que tu ne le crois. Arrête de te soucier de moi, je n'ai plus dix ans. » Il plaisanta pour détendre l'atmosphère. Heureusement, cela eut l'effet escompté car elle lui sourit juste après. Avant de sombrer dans un profond sommeil, peuplé de beaux rêves où ils jouaient tous les trois, elle lui confessa ceci.

« - Dors bien. Je t'aime. » Durant un instant il crut que c'était une déclaration d'amour, d'où un soulèvement brusque de ses persiennes. Mais ce n'était pas le cas, car elle l'eut dit sur un ton maternel. Il eut un léger pincement au cœur, mais préféra l'oublier pour essayer de s'assoupir à son tour.

Combien de regrets allait-il porter dans son coeur ?

_"Cry me a river"_

**La prochaine fic sera Yaoi. Axel x Roxas. Le kink sera le suivant : Mauvais usage des glaces à l'eau de mer. Sauf si vous avez d'autres idées, bien sûr !**


	2. Defy him

**Pairing** : Axel x Roxas ainsi que Xemnas / Roxas

**Kink** : Foodplay, différence de taille.

_« La clé du destin ouvrira la porte de Kingdom Hearts ! »_

Les souvenirs étaient tout ce qu'il y avait de plus précieux pour un simili. Sans eux il serait incapable de revoir les images d'un passé révolu. Privé de cœur, il pouvait donc analyser froidement les émotions des autres, percevoir les failles de ceux qui en avaient un. Mais pour une raison dépassant l'entendement, il jalousait ces êtres naïfs et mortels. Eux pouvaient encore avoir des sentiments contrairement à lui.

Pourtant les similis étaient plus forts, jouissaient enfin d'un corps sempiternel ! Le cœur rendait faible, si naïf qu'aucun simulacre de vie ne devait s'en encombrer dans sa nouvelle existence. Alors d'où venait cette frustration grandissante ? Un cœur ne pouvait pas leur manquer autant. Mais force était de constater que cela s'avéra le cas.

Toutes les personnes que Roxas croisait à Illusiopolis ne semblait pas s'en préoccuper. Leurs gestes semblaient forcés, bizarres, mais le blondinet fut incapable de les décrypter. Le plus souvent il entendait leurs moqueries ou le mot « zombie » traîner dans l'air hiémal de cet immense château blanc. Roxas les écoutait sagement, partageant de temps en temps une glace à l'eau de mer avec Axel. On lui apprit à mémoriser les noms de ces « gentils » camarades, avant de l'envoyer en mission à l'aube du septième jour.

Day 6

Ses six premières jours de vie se passèrent avec Xemnas. Frappé par son regard pénétrant, comme un crépuscule s'étalant sur l'infini, Roxas sentait une chaleur étrange monter en lui chaque fois que son souffle effleurait son cou melliflue. S'il avait un cœur, celui-ci aurait battu à la chamade quand l'Argenté dessinait la forme du Kingdom Hearts le long de ses clavicules. Tout frémissant et entièrement nu, il laissait entrevoir sa langue rose comme pour former un son, en vain. Comment des mains pouvaient être aussi grandes ou le faire trembler de tout son long en si peu de temps ? Tout en lui était majestueux, et même dans le plus simple appareil, Xemnas le fascinait.

« - Sans toi, nous n'aurons aucune chance d'exister de nouveau. Un jour tu comprendras le sens de mes propos. »Lui chuchota-t-il à l'oreille non sans lui avoir volé un baiser auparavant. Ceux de Xemnas étaient aussi renversants que possessifs. Quel mal y avait-il à clamer sienne sa précieuse petite clé, celle qui les libérerait de leur immense fardeau ? Raison de plus pour l'accueillir chaudement et lui donner tout ce dont il avait besoin. Une famille ainsi qu'un but pour qu'il ne les trahisse jamais.

« - Dommage qu'on ne puisse pas admirer Kingdom Hearts de ta chambre. » Se plaignit Xemnas qui se rhabillait prestement. Nullement gêné par sa propre nudité, Roxas sortit de son lit pour venir le serrer dans ses bras. Non pas qu'il en mourrait d'envie, mais l'adulte qui se tenait debout appréciait ce geste tendre.

« - … Kingdom Hearts ? » A force de l'entendre tous les soirs Roxas finit par le retenir. Soi-disant touché, Xemnas laissa courir ses doigts ébènes sur la chair fébrile de son jouet.

« - Oui. Et grâce à toi on reconnaîtra enfin notre existence. Maintenant, je dois te laisser. » Les bras de Roxas pendirent sur ses cuisses, libérant ainsi le Supérieur de son embrassade. Il ne dit pas un mot quand l'Argenté le délaissa après l'avoir utilisé comme une vulgaire poupée de chiffon. De nouveau seul dans sa petite pièce, le jeune simili commença par arranger machinalement ses draps. Au lieu de le faire il les froissa encore plus, malgré ses efforts.

« -Tant pis. » Des similis d'un rang inférieur s'en chargeront en son absence ou durant son sommeil.

Avant de pouvoir se rhabiller, quelqu'un entra chez lui sans frapper. Une personne du nom d'Axel s'octroya le droit d'envahir son espace personnel. Qui d'autre que lui aurait pu nourrir une idée aussi saugrenue ? Au lieu de se couvrir il n'en fit rien, mais eut l'intelligence de serrer les bras autour de lui. Pendant un instant les yeux verdâtres d'Axel s'assombrirent, car il comprit très bien à quel jeu jouait Xemnas depuis bientôt six jours. Manipuler les gens de la sorte pour assouvir ses besoins sexuels lui ressemblait bien. Et il fut bien placé pour le savoir car Saïx, son plus grand ami, eut exactement le même traitement par le passé.

Devait-il l'enlacer ou bien faire comme si de rien était ? La deuxième option semblait être la meilleure.

« - J'suis en retard aujourd'hui, mais je t'ai amené çà ! Attrape le zombie. » La glace à l'eau de mer atterrit dans les mains de Roxas qui l'examina minutieusement, avant de la lécher afin d'en apprécier la saveur sucrée-salée. Il paraissait si serein, même après avoir été mordu et pris sans retenue. Un rapide coup d'œil sur les draps imbibés de sueur et de sang confirma les doutes d'Axel qui déglutit. En temps normal il serait passé à autre chose. Mais là, les morsures autour des tétons orangées de Roxas sans parler des légers bleus autour de ses hanches le dérangeaient. Pourquoi ? Cela lui échappait.

« - Hey habille-toi ! Tu vas attraper un sale rhume ! » Les similis ne tombaient jamais malades, c'était idiot de penser ainsi. Mais Roxas devait couvrir ses marques qui lui rappelaient l'autorité de ce cruel despote. Le soir où Isa lui avait montré ses cicatrices l'avait traumatisé. Même en l'absence d'un cœur, le numéro VIII fut encore capable de ressentir des bribes d'émotions, ou les prémices de la colère. Il comprit combien il était faible, impuissant face à Xemnas qui les dominait tous. Certains le suivaient fidèlement mais lui n'en ferait jamais partie.

Cette fois-ci Xemnas ne gagnerait pas.

« - Roxas. » Commença Axel d'une voix cajoleuse tout en tournoyant sa glace d'une main au fur et à mesure que la distance les séparant ne soit que d'un centimètre. « - Tu peux rester comme çà, cela ne me dérange pas. »

Le plus jeune des deux leva les yeux vers lui, avec un regard plein d'interrogations laissées sans réponse. « - … oui ... »

Satisfait car son plan se déroulait à merveille, le roux apposa sa glace sur un téton de Roxas. L'autre ferma instantanément les yeux, puis lâcha un gémissement étranglé quand le contact froid s'étala sur l'autre téton. Les gouttes froides dévalèrent par terre, et tombèrent parfois sur son érection naissante. S'arquant involontairement, il faillit tomber si Axel ne l'avait pas retenu. De sa main libre, il s'accrocha à son aîné pour rechercher sa chaleur.

Le faire debout demandait de l'adresse, mais n'était-il pas connu pour être un véritable acrobate ?

Il avait froid, et Axel était la seule source chaude à proximité. La sienne était rassurante, pas aussi intimidante que celle du Supérieur.

« - Axel ? ... » Était-ce une question ? Ou un encouragement masqué entre deux gémissements ? En tout cas, il ne lui demandait pas d'arrêter. Prenant cela comme tel, Axel fit glisser la glace plus en bas pour que les gouttes recouvrent son ventre plat et ferme. La couleur bleu se mariait bien avec sa peau de pêche, masquant bien les fines plaies ainsi que le sang entre ses jambes. Roxas se pressa contre la glace d'Axel, oubliant la sienne un instant jusqu'à ce que son camarade lui chuchote des mots doux à l'oreille.

« - Suce-là pendant ce temps ... » L'autre obtempéra puis s'exécuta derechef. Son palais aurait bientôt le goût des glaces à l'eau de mer et non celui du sperme de Xemnas. Pendant qu'il savourait son esquimau, le plus âgé baladait le sien maintenant tâché de rouge paresseusement sur la peau de Roxas. Ce-dernier appréciait cet échange coquin sans en percer les fondements, ne renversant sa tête en arrière quand il fut pris d'un vertige. Même les mains du Supérieur n'arrivaient pas à lui donner … comment cela s'appelle déjà, du plaisir.

Saisissant cette opportunité, Axel titilla son antre blessée avec la glace. Son ami fut pris de brusques soubresauts, secouant la tête plusieurs fois comme pour se réveiller. Au lieu de cela, il s'abandonna complètement dans les affres de l'orgasme quand le dessert d'Axel fut en lui. Les mouvements furent amples, profonds contrairement à Xemnas qui prenait un malin plaisir à le contorsionner sur le lit.

Connaissant les dangers du froid, Axel augmenta la température de son corps pour que le chérubin s'y accroche plus. Il eut l'effet escompté puisque des ongles coupés à ras s'enfoncèrent dans son manteau à mesure qu'il continuait sa pénétration. Pour ce, Roxas dut lâcher sa glace à contrecœur. Sa bouche étant de nouveau libre, Axel vint la réclamer. Cette petite langue était une vraie petite gourmandise. Elle fut si savoureuse que le roux approfondit le baiser autant qu'il n'approfondit la pénétration. Celui la contrastait avec ceux de Xemnas, si possessifs et envahissants. Là où l'un jouait de sa puissance, l'autre faisait preuve d'une plus grande subtilité.

Les tatouages d'Axel le brûlèrent, devenant presque aussi rouge que ses cheveux en pétard, car ce fut si mignon de voir que Roxas ne lui opposait aucune résistance. Était-ce … une façon de lui faire confiance ? Axel n'était pas fiable, car il ne vivait que pour Saix. Rien d'autre ne lui importait mais depuis que ce blond arriva dans sa vie, quelque chose en lui s'était réveillé.

Au bout de quelques minutes Roxas jouit violemment sur sa tenue. C'était son premier orgasme, mais certainement pas le dernier. Ce fut tellement nouveau pour lui qu'il s'évanouit contre Axel.

« - C'était peut-être un peu trop pour toi. » Une fois qu'il jeta le bâtonnet à l'autre bout de la pièce, Axel allongea Roxas sur le lit, avant de le rejoindre à son tour. Ils étaient nus tous les deux, et bien que l'érection pulsante du roux effleura la cuisse de Roxas, le huitième membre de l'organisation n'y fit pas attention. Ce n'était qu'une réaction banale, rien de plus basique pour un simili.

Il avait vaincu Xemnas ce soir. Ce n'était pas qu'une bataille de gagnée, mais une nouvelle amitié ambiguë.

_" Defy Him."_

**Prochain kink sera Yaoi et Hétéro. Le couple Yaoi dominant sera Ventus x Vanitas. Après, surprise pour les autres combinaisons.**

**Je tiens à remercier Yumeless pour sa review et vous la recommande vivement !**


	3. Guided by the healing winds

**Pairings : **Roxas/Ventus, Vanitas/Ventus, Terra/Aqua

**Kinks **: Inceste latent, relation avec une personne plus âgée.

**Notes** : AU

_« All the girls standing in the line of the bathroom » _

Dès que la voiture démarra, Aqua eut comme pressentiment qu'un danger guettait son petit frère de coeur. Craignant de devoir laisser Ventus dans l'appartement même si Roxas veillait sur lui, elle reposa une main tremblante sur la cuisse musclée de Terra, pour lui demander de couper le moteur. Bien qu'il l'eut assurée à maintes reprises que leur ami ne risquait rien, ses peurs ne se dissipèrent pas.

- Nous pouvons toujours faire une fête chez eux, tu ne penses pas ?

- Ne t'inquiète pas. Tu le connais aussi bien que moi, il ne fera pas de bêtises. »

A peine eut-il fini sa phrase que deux adolescents, identiques en tout point, s'assirent sur le balcon en manquant plusieurs fois de tomber. De quoi causer une crise cardiaque au pauvre Terra qui regretta aussitôt ses paroles. Conscient du ridicule de la situation, il ne put réprimer un rire confus.

« - Bon voyage les amoureux ! » Crièrent les angelots à l'unisson. Moins une et Terra allait effectuer une fausse manœuvre. Mieux valait éviter de raser la voiture d'en face, sinon leur bailleresse les mettrait à la porte sans aucune forme de procès.

« - Ouais c'est çà ! » Cria le conducteur aux joues aussi rouges que brûlantes. Aqua et lui n'étaient pas officiellement ensemble mais avaient accepté de vivre une relation moins platonique. Ce fut Terra qui lui fit des avances pour la soulager d'un soupirant encombrant. Possessif, sinon territorial, personne ne devait lui ravir la seule fille avec laquelle il avait un peu de conversation.

Son regard revînt comme avant, bienveillant et aimant, dépourvue de gêne. Roxas et Ventus étaient comme des petits frères pour lui, un peu casse-cous par moment mais tellement adorables.

« - Soyez sages ! Sinon maman Aqua va flipper. » Elle rit au surnom. Qu'il pouvait être bête parfois !

« - Écoutez bien papa Terra ! » S'empressa-t-elle d'ajouter avant de rire tout bas.

Jouer au petit couple les amusèrent tellement qu'ils se considérèrent tous les deux durant quelques secondes, avant de s'éviter du regard. Puis ils partirent, non sans avoir énoncé quelques recommandations.

Enfin seuls. Ventus descendit de la balustrade, laissant l'esprit de Roxas se perdre dans les vêpres estivales. Tous deux aimaient à contempler le ciel depuis l'enfance. Féru d'astronomie, il apprit à son jumeau comment repérer les diverses constellations ainsi que les étoiles filantes. Le seul astre qui enchantait Roxas fut la lune nimbant leur peaux lactescentes.

Elle était aussi apaisante qu'Aqua, une figure maternelle sur qui l'on pouvait compter.

« - Il n'y a pas beaucoup d'étoiles ce soir. » Constata-t-il en doux rêveur, avant de se recroqueviller sur lui-même quand une douce brise chatouilla ses côtes. Remarquant que son frère se noyait dans sa propre mélancolie, Ventus frotta son nez contre son cou avant de l'embrasser tendrement.

Une partie de lui s'en voulait de sortir avec Vanitas tandis que son frère repensait à sa rupture avec son dernier amant. Les raisons de cette séparation sont plus complexes. Alors qu'il était en couple avec Xemnas, Roxas tomba progressivement amoureux du fringuant Axel. Ils avaient tellement de points communs, un lien si fort que le blondinet ne put lui résister. Un soir il les appela tous les deux pour leur annoncer qu'il préférait arrêter net car son cœur ne savait qui choisir.

Respectant sa décision, le roux garda quand même contact avec lui alors que l'argenté, fou de rage, retenta plusieurs fois de récupérer le blondinet. En vain. Ventus préférait le voir roucouler avec Axel qu'avec le plus âgé, dont le regard glacé lui donnait la chair de poule.

-Regarde, il y'en a une qui naît là-bas.

-Hein, où çà ? » Un peu perdu, Roxas secoua sa tête avant de se rendre compte que sa distraction pouvait peiner son frère.

- Pardon Ven ...

-Faut pas ptit frère ! Puis, vu tout ce que tu as traversé ces derniers mois ... »

Nouveau pincement au cœur. Évoquer la douleur de sa moitié était au-dessus de ses forces. Néanmoins, il chercha à lui prouver son amour infaillible autrement que par des mots. Leurs lippes se rencontrèrent de nouveau, avec l'accord tacite de son jumeau. Roxas ne s'opposait pas à ses marques d'affection, bien au contraire. Il apparaissait toujours surpris, mais ne voulant pas blesser Ventus qui fut d'un grand soutien moral, le garçon les acceptait sans rechigner.

- Ça va aller, je m'en remettrai. Par contre …

- Oui ? » Pendant un instant Ventus crut que son petit frère se confierait à lui. Mais l'autre se rétracta aussitôt.

- Je t'aime. » Le visage du petit ami de Vanitas irradia de joie quand Roxas lui dit qu'il l'aimait. Bien que le contraire n'arriverait jamais, l'entendre de sa bouche le rendait heureux. Il poussa un cri d'allégresse avant de l'embrasser fougueusement. Leur baiser ne s'éternisa pas car le téléphone de l'aîné vibra. Il se décolla légèrement de Roxas pour sortir son appareil de sa poche et voir qui essayait de le contacter.

C'était Vanitas.

"- Attends-moi une minute Rox, j'arrive." Ventus alla donc s'isoler dans le salon, parlant tout bas à son amant. Lui le traitait tel comme un adolescent, et non comme un enfant que l'on devait sans cesse protéger. Le sachant mieux que personne, son petit ami l'entraînait dangereusement dans ses filets.

Roxas, en revanche, n'était pas en joie ce soir. Il dut lutter de toutes ses forces pour ne pas interrompre la conversation entre Ventus et son bien-aimé. Quelque chose en Vanitas le dérangeait.

Celui-ci était l'exact opposé du candide Sora, frère jumeau du brun aux yeux dorés et grand ami de Roxas, pour son plus grand malheur. Si Riku avait l'audace de l'embrasser ou de vouloir passer plus de temps avec lui, Vanitas s'interposait en provoquant le jeune Argenté. Sa langue était aussi fourchue que bien pendue, et il ne manquait pas une seule occasion de descendre Riku. Son comportement agaçait tellement le petit ami de Sora qu'il en venait régulièrement aux mains avec l'amoureux de Ventus.

Roxas traîna des pieds dans le salon, les yeux plein de reproches, alors que son frère eut la mine enjouée après avoir raccrocher le téléphone.

-Son nouveau scooter est trop beau ! Il me demande d'aller le retrouver en bas.

-Mais je dois rester avec toi. Donc si tu descends, je dois te suivre. »

S'entortillant les doigts de sa main gauche dans ceux de sa main droite, la mine un peu déconfite, il tenta de convaincre son frère de l'absence de danger. Seulement, le mot danger ne quittait jamais Vanitas. Mieux, il en était la caricature vivante.

-Roxy, c'est seul qu'il veut me voir.

-Penses-tu ! Sache que je ne cèderai pas cette fois.

-T'es jaloux que j'ai trouvé quelqu'un c'est çà ? »

Cette remarque blessante déstabilisa Roxas. Ce n'était pas le fait que Ventus vive ce que l'on ne pouvait pas qualifier d'histoire d'amour. Mais seul et seulement Vanitas. Secouant la tête pour souligner son profond désaccord, le plus posé des deux eut les poings serrés.

-Tu te trompes ! Il faut être fou pour lui faire confiance !

-Vas-y dis le que je suis cinglé ! » Lança Ventus, aussi triste que bouillant de rage. « Qui s'est mis tous seul dans une relation à trois hein ?

-Eh ben, puisque c'est comme çà, sors ! »

Roxas fila dans sa chambre et s'enferma à clé dedans, hurlant qu'il ne voulait plus le revoir. Un coup ils étaient sur la même longueur d'onde et d'autres fois tous les opposaient. Ayant tous deux une certaine fierté, ils savaient que toute réconciliation éclair ne serait possible. Autant laisser couler l'eau sous les ponts avant de retrouver leur complicité de toujours.

« -Je reviendrai ! T'as intérêt à plus chialer ! » Sur ce, le blondinet prit de quoi se couvrir pour s'aventurer dans la nuit noire. Roxas ouvrit sa fenêtre pour l'observer courir au loin, ayant failli à sa promesse. La lune saurait peut-être préserver de bien des dangers son seul ami. Vanitas lui avait donné rendez-vous dans un coin précis, et mieux valait venir à l'heure sinon le ténébreux serait capable de le planter.

_Guided by the healing winds _

La partie 1 concernait surtout la relation Roxas/Ventus. Maintenant la partie 2 sera focalisée sur Vanitas et Ventus. Âmes sensibles s'abstenir pour la deuxième partie qui aura pour kink usage de l'alcool et relation semi-consentie.

La première ligne est tirée d'everyone nose de chanson du groupe N*E*R*D


End file.
